finalfantasyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Albion Estheim
A Character in Snowy Hope, a Major Anti-Hero and Villain, lover of Cid Raines. Albion is a Omega L'Cie, desires for the entire populace to resist servitude under the Fal'Cie by also becoming Omega L'Cie, he desires a life of prosperity with himself being the Emperor Basic Information Age: 19 Race: *'Sanctum L'Cie '- He was a Sanctum L'Cie at a young age and turned to Crystal upon completing his Focus. *'Ω (Omega) L’Cie '- He became an Omega L'Cie when he was revived from Crystal Sleep by an Omega L'Cie after he had joined the Abyssal Legion prior to turning to Crystal, the two L'Cie Marks not only made him Immune to gaining another L'Cie Mark/Focus but also cannceled out the Present and causes an Eternal Youth phenomenon where Albion can't die from ageing or age at all for that Matter. Family: *Hope Estheim (Baby Brother) *Nora Estheim (Mother, deceassed by the defeat of Pulse Fal'Cie Anima) *Bartholomew Estheim (Father) Home: *Cocoon; Palumpolum Laterality: Ambidextrous, known to use both hands without a prefered, his right hand may be his stronger however as seen in his picture. Height: 178cms (5'10) Crystarium Color: Black Allegiance: *Sanctum: Abyssal Legion Black Ops Division *Cid Raines' Anti-PSICOM Rebel Forces Rank: *Guardian Corps: (before being transfered) Commander *Abyssal Legion: Previously Commander; Presently Supreme Commander/Grand Admiral of the Abyssal Legion Focus: As Sanctum/Carbuncle L'Cie - "Join the Abyssal Black Ops Division by your 16th Birthday" As Omega L'Cie - "None" (or possibly) "Life Eternally with no rules and force the world into a new Dawn" Biography and Storyline Youth and Gaining his First L’Cie Mark Born to Nora and Bartholomew Estheim, when Albion was five he wandered into the pipelines and came face-to-face with the Fal’Cie Carbuncle, he was ambushed by monsters and summoned Griever to protect himself. Albion had the most interesting of abilities when he was marked, he could understand and communicate with a Fal’Cie or the Eidolons, having this skill tamed Griever whom kneeled before him as well as allowed Albion to find out his Focus: to join the Guardian Corp and at an extremely young age he did so. 'Appointment of Command' Albion obeyed his Focus and joined the Guardian Corp as commanded, Albion was known for his amazing fighting style and strategic mind that he quickly rose through the ranks of the Guardian Corps, he was chosen to be a part of the Sanctum’s secret Omega L’Cie Project and his rank of Commander in the Guardian Corps was transferred over to the growing private army of merciless killers to the Sanctum known as the Abyssal Legion. After his First few missions the Supreme Commander gained interest in Albion’s mission data and announced Albion his successor when he retired, ironic enough the man was killed on a mission himself when a Guardian Corps Soldier which is later revealed to be a resistance member in disguise turned on him with a group of others and killed him, after Albion heard the news he was raised to the rank of Supreme Commander of the Abyssal Legion and led an assault on the remains of the party that murdered the previous leader. It was here in the Abyssal Legion that Albion gained his second moon which the two countered out the Focus effects and human ageing, much to Albion’s interest, he also gained two Eidolons which he could fuse together into the mighty Diabound. The Hanging Edge Incident and the Escape Learning about the Purge that happened when his Mother and baby brother were on holiday at Bodhum during the Purge, Albion began to track the train that they were being brought on and decided to go and meet them at Hanging Edge which he expects to be the perfect place for an ambush by Anti-Sanctum Officials, he observes as his mother dies from a nearby road causing him to be saddened and accidentally looks eye-to-eye with Hope whom is opposite him before moving on quickly rather than get caught by his little brother. Albion makes his way onto the Pulse Vestige where he arrives just in time to save Hope from Anima’s energy attack as well as aid with the rest of the battle, Fal'Cie Anima attempted to turn Albion also into a L’Cie only for the group and the Fal’Cie to learn that Albion had already been marked twice by two previous Fal’Cie which made a third mark impossible due to how Albion had gained his second mark. After the group learned that they were L’Cie, Hope argues with his brother about not telling him about the L’Cie Brands sooner and then he doesn’t act like family, this provokes Albion to hit Hope and forces Snow to separate the two before Albion walks ahead with Lightening. During introductions, Albion explains that he never spends anytime with anyone but his Father since he works full time for the Guardian Corp since he had been quite young, after his sixteenth birthday he had been chosen to join the Abyssal Legion which he explains are the crème of the crop of both the Guardian Corp and PSICOM, the Sanctum’s own Private Death Army of Mass Murderers with almost zero remorse and Mercy. Lightening asks if the Abyssal Legion will be mobilising and Albion responds by saying that they would if things go out of hand with both the Corps and PSICOM failing, at the moment he was off duty and willing to help his brother get stronger. Albion aids them by fighting their way past Cie’th and monsters until reaching the Crystallised Remains of Serah, Albion comments that he once became a crystal but dismisses it as nothing when Lightening and Hope presses him for information, only saying that Snow’s hope has some scientific truth behind it. With Albion and Lightening at the head, they soon manage to fight their way past all the Monsters and remaining Bio-Weapons before appearing at the Cliffside overlooking the PSICOM Troopship, Albion speeds them on their way and once they reach the area where an escape ship is present, Albion offers to stay behind and find Snow. Hope questions what Albion is going to do and Albion simply says that he and Snow would buy them further time to stop PSICOM from setting off in full pursuit just yet, Hope says that he truly hopes to see his brother again. The Cavalry and Cid Raines Albion joins up with Fang as she is taking Snow into custody and tells Snow that the other managed to get away much to Albion’s own expertise on the battlefield no doubt, Fang announces that Albion’s damaged ship that he took to get to Hanging Edge was retrieved by the Cavalry transport they had come in, meaning that Albion should ride with them which he agreed to. Status Eidolon First Eidolon Greiver - A Demonic Lion Angel Second Eidolon Diabolus - A Demonic Messenger of Darkness Combined Eidolon Diabound - Beast of Eternal Darkness, it cannot disappear unless dismissed and cannot be summoned again for a time Gestalt Mode Dark Seraph Velocycle - Like Snow, the Gestalt is the combination of the two Eidolons which turn into a Motorcycle with Wing like apendeges on it, it can fly like other Velocycle enemies. L'Cie Mark He has two L'Cie Marks, both are in the shape of a moon on his right wrist, it looks like an half completed Solar Eclipse when he gains a second L'Cie Mark. Weapons: He carries two Gunblades which are upgraded over time: Original: * 2x Fully Customised Blaze Edges called “Black Blaze” 1st Upgrade: *2x “Black Fang” which looks like a saw version of Flameberge. 2nd Upgrade: *1x “Sigma Blade” which is a black version of Omega Weapon. *1x “Black Fang” Final Form: *1x “Stigma Blade” which is a black and red version of Ultima Weapon. *1x “Sigma Blade” Abilities The Way that Albion fights is considered that of a Paladin, essentially a heavily armoured yet swift Commando whom also has a abundant amount of Magic abilities at their disposal. Support Abilities: *'Synch Blade' - Allows the person with this Ability learned and activated to wield two weapons instead of only one. *'Leaf Bracer' - Attacks do not interupt the user's curing magic. *'Magic Lock-On' - The User automatically locks on to an enemy weak in the casting spell. *'Damage Control' - An Ability that allows the User to take half the usual Damage when attacked under half the user's HP. *'Defender' - Causes a fluctuation in defense levels. *'Second Chance' - Ensures 1 HP remains after taking massive damage, rather than the attacked dying. *'Once More' - Ensures 1 HP remains after taking damage from a combo, rather than the attacked dying. *'Aerial Recovery '- Allows the person with this ability to immediatly right themselves when knocked into the Air. *'Deathblow' - When attacking foes below a certain threshold, there is a chance to kill them in one hit. *'Faultsiphon' - Recovers some ATB when attacking a foe under status ailment. *'Jeopardize' - When attacking a foe in Break mode, gain increased Chain bonus. *'Launch' - When performing "Attack" on a foe in Break mode, hits the enemy into the air. *'Lifesiphon' - Recover 1 ATB when defeating a foe. *'Powerchain' - "Attack" and "Ruin" are more effective when attacking a foe with 0 Chain gauge. *'Ravage' - When there is a Ravager or another Paladin in the party, "Blitz" and "Ruinga" become more effective. *'Scourge' - When a foe is recovering from Break, "Attack" deals large amount of damage. *'Smite' - When a foe being hit into the air is recovering from Break, "Attack" deals large amount of damage. *'Fearsiphon '- When attacking foe in Break state, recover small amount of ATB. *'Overwhelm '- The more allies targeting the same foe, own attacks gain increased Chain bonus.' ' *'Auto Haste - '''Increases the speed of ATB Recovery. *'Auto Protect - Lowers the Physical Damage to the equipped Target. *'Auto Shell - '''Lowers the Magical Damage to the equipped Target Combat Abilities: *'Thunder Slash - Inflicts Thunder-elemental damage upon one opposing target. *'Stock Break' - Inflicts non-elemental damage upon all opposing targets. *'Climhazzard' - Inflicts heavy non-elemental damage upon all opposing targets. *'Shock' - Inflicts massive physical damage upon one opposing target. Combat Spells: *'Ruin' - Deal Magical damage to one foe. *'Ruinga' - Deal Magical damage to target and nearby foes. *'Flameblade' - A Firaga version of Flamestrike. *'Frostblade' - A Blizzaga version of Froststrike. *'Sparkblade' - A Thundaga version of Sparkstrike. *'Aquablade' - A Waterga version of Aquastrike. *'Aeroga '- Wind Magical Attack against large area of foes, foes get hit in the air. *'Full Cure '- A Spell that heals the entire group to full and clears all negative effects off them. *'Arise' - A Spell that heals a incapacitated Party Member back to full health. *'Hastega' - Casts Haste upon the entire Party. *'Slowaga' - Casts Slow upon entire enemy party. *'Protectaga' - A spell just as powerful as Protectra however it not only lasts as long as Protect but is also cast on the Entire Party, gives protection against Physical Damage. *'Shellaga' - A spell just as powerful as Shellra however it not only lasts as long as Shell but is also cast on the Entire Party, gives protection against Magical Damage. *'Painga' - Prevents use of all physical related abilities, area of effect spell. *'Fogga' - Prevents use of all magical related abilities, area of effect spell. *'Status Poisen '- A Spell which literally infects the enemy party with all kinds of Status effects (Poisen, Slow, Deprotect, Deshell, Silence, Jinx, Curse, Daze and Imperil) usually all or some of the selected at once. Exclusive Skill: Heartless Angel Category:Character Category:L'Cie Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villain Category:Original Character Category:Final Fantasy XIII Original Character Category:Final Fantasy XIII Character